


Fate/Null 命运虚无

by Asaki_Kiri



Category: Fate/Zero, X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-06-04 16:00:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6665038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asaki_Kiri/pseuds/Asaki_Kiri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>本文部分情节致敬《Fate Zero》及《Fate Stay Night》.型月世界观永远比我想象得大。世界观下的一切BUG都是我的，而故事属于他们。<br/>X-Men的圣杯战争AU。<br/>当然有一半人是以英灵形式出现的，能写这个crossover算是多年以来的心愿，没有创始御三家的设定，我也不会考虑用其他的什么再补上，就让这次圣杯战争流于表面吧【？</p><p>以此献给 @+光中的暗影</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 序章

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Analgisia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Analgisia/gifts).



**-五年前-**

 

讲一个没有正义也没有希望的故事吧。

 

那是个正确的答案、或者仅仅是正确的选择都永远不会存在的故事。

 

拥有的不过是一无所有的终局。

 

即将抵达的终点，也不过是所谓没有胜者的战争。

 

就从那时开始吧。

 

眼前所见的是仅有血液与哀痛的地狱。

 

岩浆在汩汩地流淌。漆黑的、仿佛要燃尽一切的诅咒肆意流淌，伴随着烈火将整个夜空都涂抹成了诡异的红。

 

燥热的气流永恒一般弥漫着。一切的，有生命、无生命的东西都在燃烧。

 

——如果非得说的话，这里已经不是人间。

 

有个男人正静静站在一片燃烧殆尽的废墟之上。

 

男人从最开始就没有刻意去寻找什么。也没有试图逃走。

 

于他而言，无论眼前是多么如同末日一般的场景，这里也一定不是地狱。因为他甚至不确定自己是否有抵达地狱的资格。

 

浓郁的热浪开始舔舐着他裸露在外的皮肤。而他甚至不觉得疼痛。

 

他有些神经质地抚上左手背，那里有几道血痕一样的印记。或许是伤疤，或许是别的什么。鲜艳而又诡异的印记。他使劲地揉搓着那块皮肤，希望它能够消失，但自始至终那道伤痕都明明白白、确实无误地存在着。

 

男人的背脊依旧挺得笔直，尽管他紧握的关节已经有些泛白。

 

像是永久又像是一瞬之后，他像是在寻找什么一样，终于望向了某个方向。

 

岩浆依旧在流淌。

 

而他所望向的那个方向，此时仅仅残余了一片火海。

 

他徒劳地向着那片空虚伸出手去，只是微小的动作却仿佛耗尽了他全身的力气一样。他摊开一直紧握着的左手，早已分不清血与灰烬的手心上，静静躺着一枚陈旧的硬币。唯一有些触目惊心的，是早已失去色泽的硬币表面上，正附着着崭新的血迹。

 

战争还没有结束。

 

对他而言，所有的惩罚也许才刚刚开始。

 

这个已然在战争中获得了一切的男人，此时却跪在了废墟之上。

 

他愣愣地望着那里，眼角像是也有什么在灼烧一样，随着逐渐浓烈的火焰渐渐溢满视野，他的眼神也开始涣散起来。

 

那火焰，燃尽了一切。

 

 

**-三年前-**

 

时钟塔。

 

有着浓郁如烈焰一般发色的女性轻快地穿过走廊，靴子后跟在年久失修的腐朽地板上踏出清脆的响声。她试图就这样把那些声音甩在身后，但有一些话语还是不经意地钻进了她的耳朵。有些迟钝地意识到这并非是魔术术式的破绽之后，她下意识地皱起了眉头。

 

 “Jean Gery是我见过的最好的精神系魔术师。”那个声音来自于她的导师Cable，那些像是诅咒一样的话语正顺着精神力构成的丝线一字不差地涌进她的耳朵里，“当然啦，她的前导师也是非常出色的……我是说，如果他没有自寻死路去参加圣杯战争的话。现在说不定他也能到达像她的那种程度吧。不过在抵达封印指定的程度前就先自我裁决的话，那对我们来说也是一种损失吧……”

 

“圣杯战争对精神系的魔术师都有这样的吸引力吗？”她的目光对上一只刚才凭空出现在她面前的使魔，这只通体银色的蝙蝠正在半空中扑棱着翅膀，“还是说，正因为是‘他’走过的路，所以你才这么执着于要再走一次？”

 

“我在做什么没必要都向你解释，Cable也一样，”她有些粗暴地打断了使魔的话语，“别以为我不知道你想做的那些事情，Pietro。降灵科还没有什么我不知道的事情。如果利益一致的话，我们各退一步互不干涉不是最好的选择吗？”

 

使魔的嘴还在一张一合，但Jean的耐心显然已经被消耗得所剩无几。

 

“这次的使魔挺不错的，我就收下了。还有，”她一字一顿地说，用魔力缠绕上使魔的身体，然后看着它在眼前变成灰烬。

 

“我的导师，是Charles，Charles Xavier。只有Charles Xavier。”

 

秋日的阳光斜斜地从窗户漏出来几缕，这却让她的心情没来由地跌到了低谷。她攥紧手心里那片小小的金属，被汗水所浸透的的金属片上赫然铭刻着“Wolverine”的字样。

 

她会拥有最强的Servant。强到无人能敌的Servant。然后她会实现她的导师的夙愿——

 

得到圣杯。然后，向它祈求整个世界的永久和平。

 

**-两年前-**

 

Pietro在墓地遇见了很奇怪的人。虽然以一名魔术师的身份来说其他人很奇怪，本身就是一件相当怪异的事。

 

现在的Wundagore山实际上很少有人来，或者说会有人类存在才是相当奇异的事。几年前的那场魔术事故让整座山都陷入了诅咒的烈焰之中，咒诅科尚未毕业便已被封印指定的魔术师“Scarlet Witch”一手造成的灾难让圣堂教会的代行者与协会像是嗅到腐肉的苍蝇一样蜂拥而至，能够逆转因果、修改现实的魔术几乎已经抵达了魔法的境界，但只有寥寥几人知道，Wanda Maximoff的精神状态已经抵达了崩溃的边缘。

 

在魔术的世界里，因果律是不会改变的，即使只是在构建的结界内修改现实，在结界解除后造成的因果混乱最终都将由魔术师本人承担。世界所强行进行的修正这一代价，在Scarlet Witch身上所体现的便是精神力的过度消耗。

 

Wanda Maximoff是被她的弟弟亲手杀掉的。那是不想死于代行者之手，更不想被当做标本在时钟塔被囚禁一生的姐姐的最后的请求。

 

他将那把沾着姐姐鲜血的银剑收在了怀里，带着从姐姐身上回收下来的魔术回路，身为为数不多的幸存者的Pietro Maximoff在埋葬了那具毫无生气的躯壳之后选择了离开。

 

时隔多年后再次回到暌违已久的故乡，漫山遍野的郁郁葱葱让他觉得一切似乎都还是他幼年时的模样。但也没有哪一刻能够让他更加清楚地认识到一切已经无从回头。

 

时至今日他都不清楚自己进入时钟塔究竟是不是一个正确的选择，本身他对于魔术也没有太多兴趣。协会扣留了Wanda70%以上的魔术回路，留给他继承的只有不到30%的残余部分，但对他来说也已经足够。

 

一个潜心研究使魔的、资质平平的降灵科魔术师对谁都无法构成威胁，自然也不会有人青眼相待。即使近两年来通过潜心的修习也已经取得了一些成果，但距离能够毕业的水准还是相差了一定的程度。但Pietro很是满足，那场事故毁掉了他对世界怀有的所有希望。在他以为自己会这样浑浑噩噩度过一生之后的某一天里，那个有着一头烈焰长发的Jean Gery突然有意无意地向他提起所谓的“圣杯战争”，即使表面上显得毫无兴趣，但Pietro几乎是在下一刻就决定了自己寄托于圣杯的愿望。

 

——只是好像有些太迟了。只能够做到这种程度的自己，有什么能够被圣杯所选中的资质呢。

 

但就在几天前，他得到了答案。

 

他一边想着这些有的没的，一边在姐姐的墓前放下一束还沾着水的红玫瑰。那天的天气比他预想中的要好，大概也是因为他对这里的印象总逃不开那场几乎令人窒息的大火。那样蓝的天空在时钟塔几乎是看不到的，或许是刚下过雨的缘故，空气干净得能闻到新雨过后泥土的味道。他凝视着墓碑上姐姐的画像，明明有千言万语想要述说，喉咙却先哽咽了起来。

 

几天前手背上新浮现出的令咒如同勋章一般明明白白确凿无误地告诉了他，他已经拥有了作为Master的资格。他有些神经质地凝视着那几道红痕，莫名熟悉的图样让他觉得自己也许有必要最后再来一趟这里。

 

大概是因为身为魔术师的神经在此时有些退化的缘故，他竟然没有意识到自己身边突然站了一个人，蒙着双眼的陌生女性——明白无误地丧失了视力的女性，但Pietro却不自觉地感受到藏在黑手套下的令咒刻痕因为突如其来的注视而产生了如同燃烧般的刺痛——嘴角微微弯起，嗓音平静地开口：“你是来看她的？”

 

“嗯。”他在这里感觉不到敌意，于是以同样的语调回答，“她是我的姐姐。”

 

“我知道。”陌生女性转而面向着墓碑，嘴角的一丝笑突然消失了，“那么，你就是为了这个，才决定参加圣杯战争的么？”

 

Pietro并不震惊从她那里听到有关魔术的字眼，发生在Genosha的圣杯战争也不是什么协会所独一持有的秘密。他惊异的是她同自己交谈时的口吻，熟稔得仿佛认识了许多年。

 

“我能感觉出来，你对你的愿望能否被实现依旧存有疑问，而我只能说，你的顾虑是正确的。”

 

她复又顿了顿：“即使是‘万能的许愿机’，也不会让你爱的人重新回来。忤逆已经无法更改的因果，那不是圣杯所能做到的事情。即使能够回来，她也不再是你爱的那个人了。”

 

“那又有什么关系呢。”Pietro突然觉得这谈话令他有些疲倦，这些天来他思考过很多次关于他所祈求的愿望，思考得太多偶尔也会令人反胃，“七名Master与七名随之召唤出的Servant，在保卫自己Master的同时把对手驱逐出去。七组中总会有一组获得胜利，而我甚至无法相信那会是我。”

 

“——就那么对自己没有信心吗？”女人的嘴角再一次浮现出了微笑，“实际上，不是你选择了圣杯，而是圣杯选择了你。圣杯会优先选择最真挚地需要它的Master，这其间自有一套法则，而我很确信你对此没有兴趣。你只需要知道圣杯已经对你抱有期望，那么就去尝试吧，在结局还没有抵达之前。”

 

然后她转身离去，最后的话语轻得如同秋日的落叶：“……因为这次的圣杯战争，注定没有终局。”

 

在她的身影彻底消失之前，Pietro终于忍不住鼓起勇气发问了，尽管他相当确认对方不会回答：“我能不能知道，你到底是谁？”

 

“名字从不是什么重要的事。你需要关注的是谎言，否则你会在失而复得之后再一次失去。”女人停下脚步，却没有回头，“Irene Alder。但通常别人都称呼我为‘Destiny’。”

 

**-八个月前-**

 

阿根廷。维拉格塞尔教堂。

 

“我对根源没有兴趣。对所谓的‘万能之釜’更是没有丝毫欲望。”他看着眼前满眼困惑、甚至不断颤抖着的年轻代行者，在心底流露出了相当恶质的笑容，“……如您所见，神父。我甚至不是魔术师。”

 

“但是没有错，你被选择了。如你所见，你右手所出现的那个图纹被称为‘令咒’。作为被圣杯选拔的证明，是能够统率Servant而被赐予的圣痕。”Shaw带着惯常的优雅的笑容，一字一顿地继续述说着，“即使圣堂教会负有的职责，是将教义以外的奇迹和神秘彻底驱逐埋葬于黑暗中。但这么多年以来，魔术师们勾结而成的‘协会’到底也与我们打了不少交道。以代行者的身份成为Master而参与‘万能的许愿机’的追逐的人，你也不是第一个。虽说现在的圣杯战争早已经流于表面，但依旧是多么大的一个奇迹啊——”

 

Sebastian Shaw的眼神中出现了Hank McCoy从未见过的、渴望而疯狂的神情，这让他忍不住瑟缩了一下：“您刚才说，我甚至不是第一个？”

 

“是的，”Shaw的脸上出现了一层阴霾，然后又很快消失了，“你大概有所耳闻。本来圣杯战争是以六十年为周期的、魔术师之前的自相残杀。但五年前参战的那名代行者在胜利后直接毁坏了圣杯，因为没有愿望需要实现、也几乎没有魔力流失，圣杯本身的魔力便不需要六十年来补充。这就是为什么仅仅间隔了五年，第五次圣杯战争便再次降临。”

 

“……说到底也还是因为身为监督的我犯下了滔天大错，”Shaw装模作样地叹了口气，“也许是又一次，因为日期临近而不得不进行的一次选择吧。圣杯的意图身为监督者的我本不能妄加猜测，但既然被选择了就证明你有资格拥有圣杯。至于为何会对你抱有期待，剩下八个月的魔术修行大概也会告诉我答案吧。”

 

“您的意思是？”Hank抬起头来，嘴唇有些泛白，“我会被派遣到魔术协会吗？”

 

“当然。”Shaw抽出了一张全然空白的表格，Waterman在纸上飞速地划过，“至于你的导师？我推荐你Emma Frost。Frost家族也算是同教会有着不浅的渊源，你拿着推荐信去就不用再担心。”

 

“八个月。足够你学会召唤Servant的所有知识了。”

 

“那……其他的呢？”Hank将后面的话语重新咽回了肚里，他发誓方才眼角所扫到的、Shaw嘴角此时的那抹笑容绝对称不上是善意，“在战场上存活所需要的魔术，我也可以请教吗？”

 

“当然。”Shaw把玩着钢笔帽，语调是异乎寻常的开心，“但以你的那位前辈的经验来看，最好的办法是以你代行者的思维，将其余六名Master全部抹杀。如果遇到无法对付的棘手魔术师，那么就与之联手——”

 

“然后在最后一刻，将对方抹杀。”

 

Hank McCoy的直觉告诉他，眼前的神父似乎对那位参战的Master抱持有不小的仇恨，但与之相对的，口吻间却满是赞赏的意味。这其间究竟存在着些什么他并不想深究，但Shaw却自始至终兴致勃勃：“告诉你也没关系。”

 

他这么说道：“那名代行者，名叫Erik Lehnsherr。”

 

“而他也注定成为，你的Servant的最大的敌人。”

 

——那时的Hank McCoy没有意识到，眼前的神父的人称，不是“你”，也不是你们。而是单单的，“你的Servant”而已。

 

TBC


	2. （二）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 圣杯战争正式开幕前的五个月。

-五个月前 阿根廷 EZE-

身材略显瘦削的男人匆匆地走过登机口。他拎着一个什么装饰都没有的手提包，帽檐压得很低，余下的大部分面部特征都很好地藏在了那副大得有些夸张的墨镜下，唯一能够辨识的是紧紧抿在一起的、毫无笑意的嘴唇，与略微有些凹陷的、棱角分明的脸颊。

大概是夏日的阳光太过刺眼吧，在这个季节打扮成这样倒是情有可原。但在身后旅客的惊异的目光中，男人又再一次脚步匆匆地折返了回来，用流利但并不正宗的西班牙语急促地跟空姐解释着什么，几秒钟后他低下头去扫了眼自己的登机牌，一边咕哝着“抱歉”之类常用的单词，一边脚步匆匆地汇入了拥挤的人流中。

——没什么，只是个西班牙语不太过关的外国人，走错了登机口而已。空姐这么微笑着向身后一脸疑惑的旅客解释道，而且他的航班也快要起飞了。

几分钟后，飞机预备起飞的广播声响彻了整座航站楼。本应是行色匆匆的男人此刻却依旧一派悠闲地靠在航站楼的护栏上，他已经摘下了眼镜，软呢帽与登机牌一起被随意地丢弃在距离身边最近的垃圾桶里，旅行箱靠在他的脚旁，看起来甚至像是很长一段时间它都没有被再度拎起的可能。

阿根廷这天的阳光好得惊人，与之相对的，便是机场的玻璃墙上因疏于清洁而留下的雨水的渍痕异常明显，男人好像突然是对那些渍痕留下的花纹提起了异常高的兴趣，那双难掩锐利的绿色眼睛连一刻也没能从那块玻璃上离开。他的双手闲闲地插在西裤的口袋里，唇形也有规律地变换着，像是正哼唱着什么不知名的曲调。

空客A350在远处的跑道上开始了缓慢的滑行。男人的视线也终于随着这架银白色的机体开始缓缓移动，然后在它的速度攀升至离地的前一刻，庞大的合金巨物突然毫无征兆地从机身的正中间断成了两截。时间仿佛静止了一样，男人看着眼前载满乘客的飞机出现了完整的断面，像是经过精确计算的、刀割出的一般，将整架飞机分为了前后完美对称的两部分。断面出现的位置是经济舱的正中央，正巧将某排座位一分为二，但并没有起火，燃油箱就像是受到了什么上天的恩赐般依旧完好无损。

只是即使是相隔了这么远的距离，男人也依旧能够听到那一瞬间发出的震耳欲聋的声响，与他正处于激发状态的魔术回路一起为他不断带来仿佛无尽头的刺痛，和笼罩着整个机场的的无尽的震惊与绝望。

但不会有更多的伤亡了。他从最开始就知道这一切，对他来说那并不是个多么困难的魔术术式。利用溶解的纯银匆匆画就的魔法阵，配合咏唱而对整架飞机中所含的钢铁金属进行重构。即使钢铁的含量在机身中所占的比例几乎是微不足道，但也足够他操纵着那点金属元素完成这场不动声色的谋杀。断面所处的位置，也是目标即将所在的地方，他在那里预先设下的术式也绝对足够将目标体内的铁元素一同破坏殆尽。

——如果按情报看来，的确是比当年的自己还要不入流的魔术师的话，那对方注定难逃一劫。至于将谋杀伪装成这样看似毫无意义的空难，他用情报可能出现纰漏的借口不断地搪塞着自己。

但只有他知道，他到底在担心些什么。

男人将左手从西裤中拿出来反复仔细端详，依旧膨胀着的静脉血管有些发青发黑，一层细密的汗水在阳光下折射出的光几乎要刺痛他的眼睛，尽管他早已经罪行累累，这双手上此刻却连一滴鲜血都没有。无意义的伤感一定要到此为止，这已经是他所能做到的劝不了。他这么告诫着自己，一边准备拎起箱子再度离开，却因为一个突然出现在身后的嗓音而瞬间被冷冻在原地。

“我的小Erik，你好像变得心软了。”故意拖长了的尾音，和与周遭格格不入的愉快气息，男人甚至不需要去思考什么，他的身体就已经做出了防御性的姿态，“为什么要这么紧张呢，如果我没看错的话，方才莫名断掉的那架飞机，应该正是我本打算乘坐的航班吧？”

他把“本打算”那几个单词咬得异常清晰：“只是很可惜，我临时改变了主意，这大概也是幸运的一种吧。”

“Sebastian Shaw。”他吐出这个名字如同吐出柠檬水中的酸核，“如果知道你会乘坐那架航班的话，我甚至都不会在这个机场里出现。实际上我已经确认过了，那架航班的成员名单上没有你的名字。但我还以为，你会给那位可怜的魔术师配备几名扈从。我可不知道圣堂教会如今已经这么缺人了。”

Shaw有些不置可否地摇了摇头，嘴角露出一丝笑容来：“像你这样的扈从吗？我只担心那位不入流的魔术师会死得更快。好歹也勉强算是身经百战的代行者，却连你那样破绽百出的术式都没能察觉，也只能说是他太过没用了。不过，你的进步确实到了连我都没能想到的地步——”

Erik眯起了眼睛：“我还以为你我之间这种无意义的恭维可以略过了。虽然我知道他是你的一个傀儡，但你会这么快就弃牌实在也是无耻得出乎了我的预料。”

“事先的调查是明智的，我的小Erik。虽然在代行者眼中只是一颗炸弹就可以解决的问题，我不明白你为何会如此大费周折。”Shaw颔了颔首，他的目光在Erik Lehnsherr的身上有意无意地扫过，最后终于定格到了他为手套所严严覆盖着的右手上，然后Shaw眯起了眼睛，“当然，不是哪架飞往Genosha的航班上都会恰好乘坐着位被圣杯所选定的Master，更不巧还是来自Frost门下的见习魔术师。所以我假设，你也已经得到了令咒，在像五年前那样开始扫清阻止自己达到目标的一切障碍了？”

Erik并不想在这里耗费更多的时间，尽管那块皮肤又再一次传来了他所熟悉的刺痛。与Shaw处在同一空间中的每一秒都让他感到无比煎熬，而他对自己的憎恶根本没有打算掩饰：“如果你愿意这么认为，我自然没有什么别的可以辩解的。你迟早也要清楚，圣杯再一次选择了我，而我很确信它也再一次选择了你。”

然后Erik摘下了那只用于伪装的手套，三道交错的暗红色花纹清晰地浮现在他的手背上：“怎么样，你要在这里杀掉我吗？”

“事实上，你我都不需要隐瞒既定的事实。我不会在这里杀掉你，比起我对其一无所知的Master，我更情愿在战场上遇到我所熟识的战士。”Shaw了然于胸地收回了目光，话语中的恶意再一次不加掩饰地暴露了出来，“我本以为这次会遇见的旧面孔还有一个，但你我都知道事实，很可惜的是，圣杯再也没有办法选择Charles Xavier了。”

周围的空气从那一瞬间起凝固了。

如同禁句一般，从那个名字在Shaw口中出现了的那一刻起，Erik眼中的某种光芒就已经熄灭，取而代之的是另一种意义上的冷酷与憎恶、混杂着几不可察的悔恨。Erik的面部肌肉有些不自然的抖动，而Shaw却对这些变化依旧置若罔闻，只顾着兴致勃勃地继续自己感兴趣的话题：“过多的顾虑会让你优柔寡断，我并不记得我教过你这些。你为了杀掉那位魔术师而设计的这整套复杂到可笑的手段无一不透露着这一点。事实上，我想在你杀掉Xavier的时候，可从没有如今这么多的顾虑。”

一把凭空出现了的Colt Python就这么对准了Shaw的太阳穴，空箱子掉在Erik脚旁发出略显沉闷的声响：“那么，我现在自然也可以在这里杀掉你。毫无顾虑。”

“你的手在颤抖，孩子。”Shaw的口吻中甚至带上了点同情，以及显而易见的失望的意味，“如果这也是Charles Xavier教会你的话，那我不得不说，他将你教育得很成功。你变得软弱了，Erik。而软弱终将导致无能。告诉我，你在顾虑些什么呢？更少的伤亡？无辜者的安全？”

“我不明白。”

Shaw继续着他的反问，如同五年前那样，而如今的Erik依旧想不到一个完整的句子来辩驳。

“为什么要在乎那些并非是魔术师的人的安危，为什么要用那些无所谓的手段，来保护本就不该与我们并肩的普通人呢？”

“尽管如此，我也很确信这不应该被称之为软弱。而且，我不比你更憎恨活下来的我自己。”

下一秒Erik这么答道。然后扣下了扳机。

“那就是你所不能理解的，所谓‘更好的人’。Charles所希望我成为的人。”

眼前并没有如他所愿出现一个躺在血泊之中的Sebastian Shaw，取而代之的，是逐渐如烟雾般散去的Shaw的形体，和仿佛依旧回荡在四周的Shaw的恶质的笑容。Erik叹了口气，将枪装作若无其事地收进了箱子里，忽然要将他淹没的机场的嘈杂让他有些恍惚。从最开始他就应该看出来，眼前的Shaw并非实体，Charles教给他的那点精神系魔术无法对抗Shaw的幻术。而如果Shaw真的能这么轻易死在他的枪口下的话，五年前的圣杯战争就不会以那么惨烈的结局结束。

这个念头让他不由得攥紧了双手。

**Author's Note:**

> 名词解释：
> 
> ①Servant：在历史上和传说中留下名字的强者、伟人、成为人世间永恒回忆的这些人，他们死后将脱离人类的范畴，升格为精灵，因此被称之为“英灵”。召唤“英灵”使之成为的式神，称作“Servant”。当然，文中的英灵都是熟悉的变种人。
> 
> ②魔术协会：是把魔术当作学问来学习者的互助会。能够粗略地分为三大部门：英国伦敦大英博物馆内部的“时钟塔”，阿特拉斯山脉的“阿特拉斯院”和北大西洋的“彷徨海”。这些部分分别分布在不同的地方，其中时钟塔的地位最高。
> 
> ③圣堂教会：天主教会背后执行特别目的的秘密组织。他们的目的是“歼灭异端”。用神秘之技污染神、杀害人类、扰乱世界，还有歪曲掉运行世界的法则——神之真理。这些全都是异端、理应被扑灭的存在。但是，异端的力量庞大。吸血鬼的牙和魔术的子弹，能够轻易地破坏掉人类的肉体。因此教会有着埋葬机关、代行者和第八秘迹会等强大的“王牌”。其中，第八秘迹会是回收圣遗物的机关，埋葬机关是清除内部异端的机关，而代行者则是用来对付吸血鬼和魔术师的机会。
> 
> ④Genosha：被强行设定为了圣杯战争的战场。《Fate Zero》与《Fate Stay Night》中的圣杯战争均发生在日本冬木市。　


End file.
